The Kitsune and The K-9
by Daemon D'Angelo
Summary: For Kiba it was finally enough. He had to do something; he had to intervene . And for his trouble a whole new life may unfold. KibaNaru boyxboy if its not your thing dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: -hey peoples. this is my first attempt a story; not really sure where its gana go but i hope you guys will enjoy reading it as much as i hopefully will writing it. ****-**** also the rating is M because i'm sure knowing myself ill get to some M rated material eventually ;D lol. **

**Please review and i hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks. - Angelo-**

* * *

_This was just to much_.

Kiba was, at this point, completely sick to his stomach. Standing atop a high Konoha roof, for the umpteenth time, he was gazing upon a scene that had grown quite familiar to him over the past few months; something he would have rather not known of.

There, below the rooftops, was a frantic Naruto; frantic in that in his wake followed what seemed to be half the town. Kiba had been whatching this go on for quite a time now. Some days they would chase him; some days they caught him,... those days were espcecially disturbing.

As if the verbal abuse and psychological traumas they caused him daily weren't enough; when they caught him it was complete slaughter. Kiba had witnessed many of these occasions; or at least half of them, once it started he found it difficult to watch the rest. On one day in particular Kiba could recall the actions of one heinous Konoha citizen, suffice to say it ended with a bloodied shoe and Narutos jaw breaking.

Kiba was at a loss he, he just couldn't understand. For months now he had watched these crimes take place, this constant, uninhibited mental and physical assault upon Naruto; Why? Naruto may not have been the sharpest kunai in the pouch but he always meant well; for Naruto to intentionally cause harm would be as a square block attempting to roll, it would be unnatural nae impossible.

It was beyond him; perhaps if he had more the intellect of Shika or Shino solving this riddle would have been more attuned for him but he was a tracker not the brains; finding the problem was his job not its solving. Even though, Kiba, futilely, wished evermore that he could.

Witnessing such atrocities to such an unlikely victim for so long finally got the best of Kiba. It had to stop; even at his own intervention. Naruto was to passive, or when it came to himself he was; something in him wouldn't stop the townspeople. From what Kiba's keen senses had perceived he had felt Naruto wouldn't stop them do to some sense of deserving or maybe. . . defeat? The latter reason was enough to en cure Kiba's hand, or his claws; it wasn't Naruto to admit defeat, for something to cause such an abomination to Naruto's character was enough for Kiba.

While he hadn't truly known Naruto on a personal level, since they were on separate teams, Kiba had known him since the academy, Kiba had recognized his intentions, his heart, and Kiba to a degree respected the blond dufus. And this scene unfolding infront of him, once again, was enough, this was his breaking point, it could not continue. He wouldn't allow it any longer.

Jumping from his perch atop the Konoha skyline Kiba only had a single thought in mind pertaining his course. . .

''_this was just to much_''.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: im not really sure about these things but i do know that i dont own Naruto or the characters and that this is completely a fanfiction - i hope that works :p lol**

**AN:**

**i got inspired so im gana put another chapter up woot! -fist pump-**

**Bystander: -.- tf?**

**Me: - sorry im crazy-**

** Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading peoples :D**

* * *

It was just another day; in what amounted to Naruto's own slice of personal hell. For as long as he could remember they hated him; for utterly no reason an entire populace despised his very existence, and by every fiber of his being he never understood why.

From the time he was a small child the entire village ,for reasons unclarified, seemed to loathe him in his entirety. When he was younger, before the academy, he was bounced haphazardly around the town; each accomidation less acomidating then the last. His temporary nurtures in whole were all the same; greeting him with cold water or hard kicks as a _good_ _morning_ and a empty belly and know more than a torn blanket and a box in the back as a _goodnight_.

Growing up he never knew love; unless the definition could be construed to encompass massive amounts of neglect and continuous projected hate at the hands of the uncaring Konoha populace. But Naruto was never the one to be deterred, it wasn't his character; their hate merely fueled his desire to accel for not only his sake but all of the less than friendly Konoha citizens who so adamantly rejected his very presence.

Naruto just wanted love; and hate towards those who only had shown him such could only beget more hate. The fact was while he was entirely dumbstruck and deeply hurt for the majority of his existance within Konoha due to the actions of the unforgiving citizenry, he wanted nothing more than to be accepted by them and to be loved by at least one of the unrelenting mob.

Turning on them would only worsen his situation; not to mention it would break the promise he made to Iruka-sensei; the only sole who in fact did show the well meaning blonde acknowledgement and love. Iruka sensei had sad that thier hatred spurned from ignorance and unwaranted bias and that to respond with violence and anger to hate and abuse would no more than create a cycle; one of pain and undying resent. . . Naruto didn't want that; so when the townspeople mocked him or openly attacked him he would ignore it and more frequently ,as called for by the situation, instead of standing ground would run, not out of cowardice or fear but just the want for an end.

As well, as a side effect to prolonged abuse, Naruto, to an extent, believed that he himself deserved an amount of his cruel treatment. Reasoning was never Naruto's forte and so when the villagers had treated him as they had for as long as they had he had concluded that there must of been something wrong or at least different enough about him to warrant his current and continuous mistreatment.

His current situation reflected this.

Presently Naruto was on the run once again from ill intentioned pursuers; or was on the run. They had cornered him in an alley. In his panick he had missed the turn that would take him to his small rundown abode begrudgingly allowed to him by the villagers under strict orders from the only force strong enough to bend their ill harbored wills; the hokage.

He was cornered; completely trapt. This wasn't the first time; nor would it be the last. The first few times the villagers had viciously beaten him he tried crying out; tried to resist , but it only amplified his misfortune; his pleads were answered only with turned shoulders and tighter fists.

Accepting his impending fate, like countless times before, Naruto closed his eyes and resigned to his awaiting torture. He could hear them getting closer; their yells growing louder; the sounds of footsteps getting faster; and all that was left for him now was thought.

In the last moments before his impending doom he could only think _why?_

Something snapped; the persistent beatings both verbally and physically carried out at the discretion of a seemly unjust Konoha population had taken their toll. Doubled with the extreme feelings of isolation and separation carried with Naruto since childhood; he blacked out.

The last thing he could remember hearing was the bashing of the crowd upon his flesh, their hate laden cries, and his own name being roared over the mob. . . .

For Naruto all of _this was just to much . . . . . . ._

* * *

**An: yay i finished the second chapter! I feel like Tiger woods (when hes happy and is doin the fist pump; not like when his wife is hitting him with golfclubs lol) **

**- Thanks for reading and i cant wait for your responses and to write more **

**#2 down woot!**

**Bystander: -.- still tf?**

**Me: sorry again :p lol **

**- Angelo -**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I think i'm to excited about writing this lol oh well. **

**here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy :D**

**&*rz lolz random**

* * *

Kiba, from his perch, went as quickly as possible to aid Naruto. Leaping down to a lower balcony and then to the ground; he hit it running. Like every bit the canine persona engulfing the entirety of the Inuzuka clan Kiba raced on all fours towards Naruto; the crowd unfortunately had a head-start. In the time it took him to get down from the roof the mob had cornered Naruto in an adjacent alleyway. Running furiously towards the scene he watched in horror; Naruto looked as if he had just seen death,all color leaving his face, and upon promptly falling to the ground unconscious, presumably blacking out, the attacking villagers were now proceeding to beat an already drained and senseless Naruto.

Kiba couldn't handle the sight unfolding before him; as he ran he screamed Naruto's name.

It seemed like an age to Kiba as he ran; witnessing blow after blow land upon the unresponsive blond; his blood was beginning to pool. With a last cry to Naruto erupting from his throat Kiba pounced; he had reached the crowd. Unleashing a quick series of Inuzuka martial techniques he quickly dispatched the ill prepared villagers; unused to having their prey protected. The sight laying before him was horrific.

Laying in a pool of his own blood a completely incoherent Naruto was seriously hurt. Blue and black bruises covered most of his exposed skin and from where Kiba stood he could visibly see a nasty cut running the side of Naruto's skull; emptying Naruto's life force unto the ground.

Panicked, he dropped down next to the unconscious blond. His breathing was hitched, and the cut on his head was bleeding profusely. Remembering his basic training Kiba using one of his spare field bandages wrapped it around Naruto's head to help stifle the blood currently in the process of repainting the Konoha streets. As well he took out a couple of his spare plasma pills; judging from the amount of red strewn about the alley it was a safe bet that Naruto would be in the need of some red of his own.

After a few unsteady moments the blondes breathing stabilized and the pained expression on his face faded; relieving Kiba. With Naruto seemingly o.k. for the moment he contemplated what next to do. He couldn't just leave the battered blond in the streets; lest the fine citizenry of Konoha come back to finish their task. He had to get him home. Kiba's own home was out of the question; his mother had frequently commented on how Naruto was a ''nuisance'' to the village and that it would be better if they ''ran him off''. The only option was to get Naruto back to his own house; thankfully while watching Naruto on a few occasions he had followed him as far as his house, along with the mob chasing faithfully after Naruto too.

As gently as the Inuzuka could, unaware if Naruto had any bones broken, he picked Naruto up in his arms and began to carry him home. The walk there was relatively short and thankfully uneventful; the most taking place being many wary stares directed towards the savior of the towns resident whipping boy.

At the threshold of Naruto's tiny apartment door Kiba realized, upon turning the doorknob, that it was locked. Carefully setting Naruto down he proceeded to rummage through his coat pockets. They were empty. Turning to his pants pockets Kiba was suprised to find them equally as empty. Perplexed by the situation he had only one clear option; the Inuzuka golden rule, _follow your nose_.

Getting straight up on his feet Kiba took a sniff of the key hole to Naruto's door; to any passing observer the current scene, a passed out bloodied Naruto in the shadow of some hooded figure taking a whiff of the door, would have been quite deterred from the norm. To him though his actions were completely understandable; he needed the key's scent.

After obtaining the scent, the key was relatively easy to locate; but do to location Kiba wasn't all to thrilled to obtain it. Naruto had apparently, instead of putting his house key in one of his coat or front pants pockets, placed the key into the back pockets of his cargo pants; inconveniently for Kiba. Its not that he had a problem with sticking his hands ,in all technicality, on Naruto's butt; all Inuzuka clan members ,like most dogs, were bisexual or gender indiscriminate its just that he didn't like the idea of invading the blondes space.

You see the reason he had been on the rooftops to begin with, before he learned of and started observing Naruto's treatment by the villagers, was that Kiba had recently taken interest in Naruto; his sparkling blue eyes, that haphazard spiky golden mane, and Naruto's delicately tanned complexion coupled with his unnaturally cheery outlook and unwavering will power captivated Kiba to no end. The first day he started to follow him it was merely to learn his routine in order to identify a location in which he could confront Naruto and his feelings without interruption or onlookers. He never dreamt that his continuous excursions to observe the blond would put him in a position that would have them alone with Naruto passed out and him having to reach in the vicinity of compromising areas; well, following Naruto did have the purpose of finding a place for them to be relatively undisturbed and would hopefully, for kiba, lead to ,apart from a relationship, some form of relations between him and Naruto, but, that being said, these were not the conditions nor the scenario that he would have hoped for.

But alas, Kiba had to get Naruto inside; and even though he felt it a violation to Naruto, that meant reaching in his back pocket. As he did Kiba couldn't help but acknowledge the slight quickening of pace in his heart beat and the redness he could feel building on his face; suffice to say it took a second for his hand to reach the keys, cargo pockets,or atleast in Kiba's case, were excruciatingly deep.

Once he managed to pull the keys from Naruto's back pocket, Kiba turned to the unconscious blond quickly to give a short, unheard, red-faced apology before unlocking the door. Picking up the still unresponsive Naruto, Kiba carried him into the small rundown apartment. On the inside he , stepping into what he presumed to be a small living area, found a couch ,in the middle of a used laundry and half-eaten-box-of-ramen sea, to rest Naruto on.

Upon relinquishing the blond to the comfort of the couch he decided on taking a look around. Like any teenage boy Naruto of course wasn't that tidy; this quality being exacerbated by his lack of parental influence. It wasn't per say dirty though ,Kiba thought, just cluttered. Exploring a little further into the house he found a small kitchen area, lacking in any foodstuffs save for enough ramen to feed the entire village, and Naruto's room.

It was there in Naruto's room that Kiba found what, out of the entire situation, left him the most disturbed. . . .

A bloody kunei; . . soaked in Naruto's scent. . . .

* * *

**An: Im way to tire to be writing at the moment but oh well i couldn't help myself :P **

**-please forgive any messups in this chapter, like Naruto i'm verging on incoherence lol-**

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter.**

**-Angelo-**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: O ma gee chapter 4 lol. hope you guys like it; wasn't sure at first were i wanted this one to go but i think i got it **

**-cursors crossed lol- **

* * *

There was no mistaking the scent; to do so would have been a blasphemy upon the entire house of Inuzuka; Kiba was in disbelief.

This was Naruto for kame's sake; the same blond that faced an entire village of adversity with no less than the sentiment of a saint and the heart of a lion. Never once had he shown an ounce of pain. And now. . . .

Kiba couldn't think; couldn't comprehend. . . . . . . _what?_

_this was just to much. . . . _

It was no secret to Kiba what Naruto went through, with seemingly no pretense on behalf of the village, but he had never acted to implicate this. He was always so up, so unaturally cheery. . . . ._ a facade._

It hit Kiba like a mass of bunshin; while he was sure that this meant nothing towards Naruto's resolve (the haphazard blond would have been a mere shadow of himself lest he ,with frequency, reminded the entire leaf of his aspirations, which in truth he held as fact yet to be qualified), it was blatant that the unjust actions at the hands of the hidden leaf had left Naruto psychologically traumitized, or from what the kunei suggested, a thought Kiba wished to unthink, unstable.

"What are you doing?"

Kiba almost lost himself. In his contemplation he had blocked out the sounds of cushions being relieved, their springs returning to form; feet whispering across the hard wood, and the creek of a hinge, connected to a door. . . whose threshold was currently occupied by the very muse of which Kiba, as of late, had trouble thinking a single thought viable of being considered artistic.

He froze.

* * *

Naruto's perception

* * *

Yelling. . . footsteps. . . . pain. . . . . a voice. . . . . . then Black. . . . . . . .

_Where am I?_

Naruto was completely disoriented. One moment he was at the mercy of an entire populace and now he was _home? _What had taken place in the time since his incapacitation; and . . . his head was, _bandaged?_

Something was amiss. In no conceivable possibility could he have gotten home. In all the assaults prior never once had he awoken in a place in which he considered safe; at any rate the many Konoha dumpsters in which he had so graced with his presence, courtesy of the villagers, could attest to that, as well as the many vermon, diseases, and hazardous objects strewn about within their contents.

Not to mention, how had he come across the bandage now so carefully wrapped around what appeared to be a once bleeding gash running the gap between just above his hairline to the corner of his now blackened eye?

To Naruto this was unheard of. After the savage beatings received from the inhabitants of the hidden leaf, usually accompanied with whatever five star accommodation the people decided to bless him with, he was lucky if the injuries sustained during his run-ins with them, had, by the time he came to, even begun to numb from shock, non-the-less actually be dressed and looked after.

The happenstance that perplexed Naruto the most, though, was that getting home and his now currently wrapped skull was not his doing; who in all of Konoha could have possibly shown the perpetuated disgrace of the village even the smallest amount of compassion, to say nothing of perpetually rescuing him from the situation altogether.

That's when he heard it; Someone was walking around in his room. . . .

As quickly as his newly acquired injuries would allow, a speed comparable to a famished Choji, Naruto slowly made his way upright. Upon standing Naruto realized just how bad the cut cradling his forehead really was. Almost as soon as he got up he was overwhelmed with a pounding sensation comparable to the blows he had obtained from a very put off Sakura on numerous occasions.

To top off the veritable pile-driver now pounding almost pneumatically inside of his cranium, Naruto was completely sore; sore being the absolute least worth saying, every move felt like it threatened to rip apart the very muscle, the very sinew that held him together. His entire body ached; it writhed with pain. _They really did a number on me this time. . . . _

Setting aside his current state Naruto forced himself to walk; his definition of walking digressed to a mere trudge across what seemed to him to be an expanse of dirty clothes and old ramen. _Later i need to clean this . . . much later. __  
_

As stealthily allowed by his situation, Naruto, under what could be described as a good deal of duress, finally made it to the threshold of his room after what seemed to him an eternity.

To suffice, the scene before him was one of complete shock; verging on the horrific. There before him stood the expert tracker from Team 8; holding the object Naruto had relieved his torment with for the better part of a lifetime; There was a reason he had ever rarely taken off his signature jacket other than his trademark orange, . . . it had long sleeves.

Words were entirely lost on him; the thing he strived most to hide, the psychical embodiment of what he tried his hardest to bury, both psychologically and in his flesh . . . was firmly in Kiba's grasp. After a moment of utter astonishment Naruto could only muster a single phrase

"What are you doing?"

* * *

**AN: holly gee i think i hit backspace more then i did actual letters :P lol.**

**- Bare with me peoples i has good stuffs in store for the future - nudge,nudge -**

**-Also a thanks to HikaruTheHunter and Tamerleinangel for the reviews; you guys . . . have a goodin'. **

**lol**

**- hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for readin; more soon :D**

**-Angelo-**


End file.
